r_o_t_lfandomcom-20200214-history
Martial Arts
In the Manhwa, there are many Martial Arts, some are supperior to others but all in all, all Martial Arts comes from the same core. Each Martial Art Style has their own way of Ki flow, once one learned a Martial Art Style one cannot learn a different Martial Art Style. White Force 'Jang Beak Style' The Jang Beak Style(장백검결 Jang Baek Geom Gyoel, The Art of White Lightning) is a martial art created by Geum-hwang and is said the be one of the two strongest martial arts in Murim. 'Song Mu Style' The Song Mu Style is a martial art belongs to one of the big clans in White Force, the Song Mu clan. Only the leader are allowed to train and use the Honorable Illusion Sword. Infernal Desert Wind Infernal Desert Wind(삭풍태열공 Sak Pung Tae Yeol Gong) performs a powerful vertical strike. 'Honorable Illusion Sword' Honorable Illusion Sword(추의환영검술 Chu-ui Hwan Yeong Geom-sul) is the strongest martial art in the Song Mu clan, only the head are allowed to pratice and use this martial art. The following skills are of the Illusion Sword. Midnight Chaos Dance Midnight Chaos Dance(월하난무 Wol-ha Nan-mu) creates many afterimages with the weapon spinning around the user. Blue Blooming Flower Blue Blooming Flower(청담영화 Cheong Dam Yeong Hwa) allows the user to inflict damage at many places at the same time. Soaring Phoenix Soaring Phoenix(봉황앙친 Bong Hwang An Chin) allows the user to move zigzag and closing in for a strike. Neutral Force 'North Sea Ice Castle Style' The North Sea Ice Castle Style belongs to one of the four major Neutral Forces, not much is known about this style. Freezing Palm Freezing Palm(빙백신장 Bing Baek Sin Jang, White Freezing Palm) is a skill that uses Ki to shoot out an absolute zero beam that can freeze other, only those with a strong inner Ki can survive. It's said that the time it takes to master this skill is 10 years. Steel Palm Steel Palm(철장공 Cheol Jang Gong) enhance one's hands to be harder than steel. Black Force 'Cheon Ma Sin Gun Style' The Cheon Ma Sin Gun Style(천마신공과 Cheon Ma Sin Gun Gwa, Divine Celestial Art) is a martial art create by Cheon Ma Sin Gun and also one of the two strongest martial arts in Murim. Heaven's Descent Raging Dragon Heaven's Descent Raging Dragon(광룡강천 Kwang Lyong Gang Cheon) is performed while the user is in mid-air. After the Ki has been released from the weapon the Ki then form a Dragon shape descending from the heavens. Ferocious/Cursed Dragon Slash Ferocious/Cursed Dragon Slash(맹룡참 Maeng Lyong Cham) performs a powerful slash/strike. Cheon Ma God-Sealing Slash Not much is known about Cheon Ma God-Sealing Slash(천마봉신참 Cheon Ma Bong Sin Cham) except it was mentioned. 'Black Wind Style' Not much is known about the Black Wind Style except it's being used by the Black Winds. Black Wind Extermination Slash Black Wind Extermination Slash(흑풍진멸참 Heuk Pung Jin Myeol Cham) is used while in mid-air, after slashing with the weapon waves of half-moon Ki is released. Ten Thousand Mountain Strike Ten Thousand Mountain Strike(만파갹악 Man Pa Gya Ka) is used while falling down mid-air and perform a powerful vertical strike. Black Winds Dance of Violence Black Winds Dance of Violence(흑풍광무 Heuk Pung Gwang Mu) is a formation created by many Black Winds that surround the enemies, while approaching the enemies they look as if a flock of birds closing in on its target. Death Moon Slash Death Moon Slash(사월난비 Sa Wol Nan Bi) creates waves of half-moon ki upon slashing. Sinji Others